Blarg! Zombie Attack at Midnight!
by JunebugXD
Summary: Lee is at home alone when he feels something is wrong. He examines his surroundings to find that there's an undead creature here, right in his house! Lee must fight to stay alive as the zombie tries effortlessly to eat him. Though Lee tries, can he escape


**Forgive me! I don't know much about zombies so some facts are probably very off! I just wrote this on a whim and because my friend wanted to read some gore. This goes out to Zac for giving me the idea to write this, to Boyue whose stories have totally inspired me so much!! I'm sure that I probably borrowed some ideas from her stories somewhere in here! And finally: to my best friend Shiyi!!**

**Shiyi was the one who kept pushing me to finish this even though I really didn't have the motivation. I _wanted _to finish it but I didn't think that I could. Shiyi was the one who helped me keep going by bugging me _every freackin' day. _Shiyi also put up with my horrible spelling! She correct all of my wrong words (which was probably about 4/5 of them) and she taught me how to spell many words. There were a lot of words she taught me to spell, but a few that I can remember of hand are: instink, strait, depper, unaimaginable, and so on.**

**Shiyi also helped me type up a lot of this and for that I am very thankful as I hate typing. :) I love you sooooooooo much Shi-Shi!!**! **You're my world champion!!! (Oh, and thanks for teaching how to draw Gaara's love symbol and my name!!!) XD**

**Hi this is Shiyi in the process of typing ur story. Now it kind of gross me out a little but since u r my best friend i will just help u since i am nice like that.**

**i was typing really fast, so the spelling of something might be wrong. I like typing fast. :)**

**And there was some words i couldn't read so i just left it the way it was spelled, i don't know if it was right or not.**

**luv ya!!!! **

* * *

**Blarg! Zombie Attack at Midnight**

Lee bolted upright in bed. He went from a deep sleep to wide awake and alert in one instant. He hadn't heard anything though, he sensed it. He sensed that something was very, very wrong.

He shot a glance at the clock. It was 12:02. He strained his ears to listen for any sounds, but the old house was silent. His dark eyes slowly adjusted to the night and he looked around anxiously. What had woken him up? He knew there was something wrong, but he had no idea what. It was at eerie times like this that he regretted living far out of town. The few neighbors he had were too far away to hear if he called for help.

A single white ray of light from the moon slipped through a hole in his ratty curtains. He had been meaning to replace them but had been extremely busy with his work lately. the moon beam feel upon his pale face. His eyes were widened with fear and his thick, black eyebrows were raised in anxiousness. Lee shuddered and his whole body trembled. He could feel that the hair on the back of his neck was standing up.

Lee realized that he had been holding his breath and he released it, noisily. Then he drew in a shaky breath and stiffened. A terrible stench was brought to his nose. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. It was the smell of rotting flesh, and it was getting stronger every second. The smell was incredible. It was like nothing he had ever smelt before, and something he would never want to smell ever again. It was as though several large animals had died on his bed, right under his nose. The odor lingered in his room and made his eyes water. The horrid smell intensified until it was hard for Lee to breathe. He held his breath as long he as could but gave and tried to adjust to the smell.

"What the hell..." Lee gagged but nothing came out. Blindly, he reached over and turned the lights on .

Lee suddenly sucked in a breath, and even though this made the smell five times stronger in his nasal passageways, he didn't notice. Lee wanted to scream. He wanted to cry out in terror. But he couldn't. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. There in front of him, was the most horrifying sight he had ever seen. It was a man, a man around his age. His hair was blood red and stood up on end. He was wearing thick, black eyeliner, and was missing eye brows. A tattoo was above his left eye, some kanji that Lee recognized. A familiar looking pair of green eyes held him on the spot.

His porcelin skin was so pale it was practically luminescent. His skin was almost white, except it had a faint tinge of green to it. Lee noticed that his features only got worse from there. His shirt hung off his bony shoulders and dropped down past his thin hips. His shirt had so many holes in it that it resembled Lee's favorite type of cheese. Lee couldn't tell what color the shirt was originally as it stained through with blood.

The man's jeans weren't in any better condition. They were also stained with blood and one pant leg had been completely torn off from the knee down. His skin that was revealed here was also green and it seemed to hang off his bones, like his loose clothing. Examining him further, Lee noted that he wasn't wearing shoes and he thought that his feet seemed a little small for someone his age. With horror, his realized the reason for this was that he was missing many toes. The ends of the bones stuck out surrounded by tattered green flesh. Half of his left arm was missing too, all the way to the elbow. The ends of the flesh hung off and dangled there.

He had many chunks of flesh missing too. There were many holes in his arms and one on his neck and quite a few on his waist. Another examination told Lee that these weren't all the holes in his body, little bite-sized sections were missing from all over his body. He looked like he had been caught in giant disposal. Having seen enough, Lee looked back up to the man's eyes. It wasn't a man, though, this was something else, something not human. The figure looked impassive as it remained totally still. Lee though that he could have been a statue. Even as he thought this however, the strange creature took a step forward. Lee shrank back against the headboard. Lee was shaking uncontrollably now, despite the muggy night air. The creature crept closer, taking his time. Lee whimpered. This was the stuff of horror movies, and had seen enough of those with his fearless friends to know what this was. The dead and yet living. A zombie. Lee had been terrified of them even when they were just 2-D images and now he had one in his bedroom!

The zombie crept ever closer. Lee felt his panic rise with every slow, deliberate step. He knew he needed to to get out. Soon. This creature didn't come here to chat or to borrow money. It had something much more sinister in mind. Lee tensed, looking for a chance to bolt for the door. The figure was watching him with intense concentration, like he was trying to burn a hole in Lee's skull. There was no way he could get away stealthily with him watching him like that. He would have to run, run as fast as he could. The zombie was approaching the foot of the bed and the door was to the left of Lee. If he ran in a straight path to the door he could probably make it past the creature. He would run as fast as he could and grab his keys from the hook in the kitchen then run to his car and then call the police. With a clear plan in mind, Lee felt his confidence rise and his fear wither.

Yes, he _could _do it! He would not die here! He wouldn't let this monster kill him. He prepared himself for his dash to the door and waited for the right moment. He would go once the zombie dropped his attentiveness by even a faction. That would be good enough for him, that is, if he even got chance. Lee waited, determined to remain hopeful. There! The zombie had now reached the foot of the bed. He pulled his leg up and was momentarily distracted as he steadied himself. That was all Lee needed. He saw his moment and he leaped out of the bed. The instant his feet touched the ground he was already running.

The zombie jerked up with a start and froze for a second, momentarily stunned with confusion in his eyes. Lee didn't wait to see what would happen next. He ran through the open door and into the kitchen which was also the living room. It was dark and Lee was disoriented for a second as he tried desperately to recall where everything was. He heard the zombie moving around in the bedroom and in the next instant Lee was running again. As he tried to regain his bearings he ran around the room, almost randomly. He banged his thigh into the sharp corner of the counter and he hissed in pain. His thigh sent a sharp jolt of pain through his body before he felt it going numb. He paid it no more attention though as now he knew where he was. Quickly, he made his way over the counters and past the island. He fumbled around the hooks for his keys. He found them and held them out in front of him triumphantly.

His breath caught in his throat when he felt a hot breath on the back of his neck. The breath was dank and musty. On instinct, he threw a punch at the form behind him. His fist connected with gooey flesh. He felt his stomach turn as his fist sank deeper into the decayed flesh. It he hadn't have known better, he would've thought that he had just attacked a lasagna.

Lee retrieved his hand and it slipped out with a wet, sucking sound. He lashed out with his foot and hit the zombie right in the gut. The creature made a soft moaning sound before bringing his one hand to Lee's leg. With a sudden jerk, he twisted Lee's leg around and a sickening crunch could be heard.

Lee screamed in agony and dropped to the floor. He laid there for a second with his eyes closed and his chest heaving. He panted loudly as he tried to regain control of himself. Wincing, he pushed himself up slightly and leaned against the counter. With the sitting position he was in, his legs were straight out in front of him and he had a clear view of his right leg. His leg was twisted almost 180 degrees around so his heel was sticking up in the air while his toes pointed downward. He felt bile rise up in his throat so he leaned over and vomited on to the floor. He looked up at the terrifying creature towering over him.

The zombie bent down toward Lee until he was sitting on the floor, eye-level with Lee. He reached out to Lee and grabbed his arm with a clammy hand. Lee tried to twist away but the excruciating pain from his leg shot up his spine, freezing him in place. The zombie brought Lee's arm to his face while Lee looked away, unable to watch what he guessed the monster would do next. In the next instant he felt the zombie's razor-sharp teeth sinking into his arm and he cried out in pain. The zombie tore his face away, tearing off a piece of Lee's flesh with him.

Lee screamed again, louder this time. Even in the dark he could see that there was a large hole in his arm. The dark, warm liquid spilled over onto the floor and stained his clothes. Lee's vision began to fade and grow unclear. The door kept getting farther and farther away. He could hear the zombie chewing nosily and he felt like he was going to be sick again. Lee was almost about to call it quits and just give up on his life and let the zombie devour him, but the will to live is a strong one. He wouldn't give up.

He thought maybe while the creature was distracted he could make it out. With renewed determination, he braced his good leg and flipped his body so he was on his belly. He did this while trying to keep his leg from moving as much as possible. He kept an eye on the zombie while maneuvering himself.

The creature was sitting on the floor with his legs in idiam style and his arms folded across his chest. His face remained impassive, eyes unfocused, staring at the spot above Lee. His jaws was in constant motion and Lee was thankful for his chewiness. Even though the zombie was partway facing Lee, he didn't notice his change in position, or if he did, he didn't pay him any attention.

Lee wasn't sure which he preferred. Slowly, so as not to alert the deadly creature, he crawled across the floor, pulling himself with the arm the zombie hadn't nommed and steadying himself with his hips and good leg. He continued to the door, moving as soundlessly as possible. He had dropped his keys on the floor but miraculously, he had enough sense to grab them. They were in his pocket now and Lee felt a glimmer of hope rise up in his chest. He could do this. It was going better than he had hoped so far. A small smile spread across his face, he was nearly to the door, just two more feet.

Then he felt it. And he heard it. And he smelt it. That hot, wet, breath on his neck again. His breath caught in his throat when he heard the loud, labored breathing in his ear. His head turned back to face the zombie, his face plastered with horror. The zombie's face was once again impassive, but as Lee watched, he opened his mouth in a sinister grin and revealed his sharp, jagged teeth.

Lee's gut wrenching scream filled the house. The pain overwhelmed him as his muscles gave out. Lee's body slumped to the floor, his hot face pressed against the cool wood. He gasped again when the zombie tore his flesh away and a fresh wave of pain shot through him. He whimpered softly. The zombie had taken a huge bite out of the area between his collar bone and shoulder. His wound spilled and incredible amount of blood on the floor and stained his face and hair.

Lee didn't see how it could get any worse. His body was quickly going numb as he tried to hold on to reality. Death would be a relief now, he was in unimaginable pain. He felt the zombie lean in closer and felt him trace his jawline with his nose. He trained his nose downward until he reached the middle part of Lee's neck.

Lee's half-lidded eyes snapped open immediately as the zombie bit down hard on his neck. A strangled cry made it past Lee's lips but was cut off, as Lee was unable to form any more sounds. In the next instant he felt the zombie tear the flesh away from his neck.

Lee could feel his flesh being pulled off the bone like someone removing tight Spandex, only filled with agonizing pain. The blood rushed out instantly and formed a dark puddle around Lee's body. Some of the blood flooded into his mouth but soon was forced to exit as Lee vomited up more blood from his body.

He couldn't breath fro two reasons now. One: His mouth was filled with blood and two: half his throat was gone. He was in bad shape and he knew it. Lee could tell that this was the end. His body tensed for an instant but then a terrifying numbness crept over his body. His brain started to shut down. The pain diapered now, replaced by this sense of numbness.

With his last ounce of strength, Lee turned his head to face the creature. He never thought that they _ever_ would meet again, especially not in these conditions. The zombie's face was impassive again. For a second Lee thought could see the hint of sadness behind his features. However, he may have imagined it. Lee didn't blame him for what he did. He had seen enough movies to know that he had no choice, there was no way for him to resist. He doubted he could help himself. He briefly wondered how his friend had come to be this creature. He hopped his experience wasn't as bad as the one he had just put him through. Lee wasn't mad, he knew he had loved him.

As Lee's eyes were closing, he opened his mouth and said one final word.

"Gaara."

Then his eyes closed.

And he knew nothing more.

* * *

**OMG I finally got this out! Yay! Shiyi typed up almost the whole thing so be grateful to her! I love you, Shi-Shi!!!**


End file.
